


Hacked

by ladymika



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymika/pseuds/ladymika
Summary: Jumin and MC are happily engaged, but when a hacker becomes a threat, will Jumin be able to save the one he truly loves ?





	1. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited, please enjoy~

**MC POV**

 

Lately, you’ve found yourself traveling a great deal for the RFA. Business trips to meet with important guests and conferences with partners who assisted in making the parties successful. You found yourself traveling to beautiful places like Amsterdam, Singapore, Tokyo. But to you, the best part of the expeditions was having your fiancé, Jumin, by your side. Of course he would have business trips abroad as well but the two of you would always plan them so that the two of you could travel together.

Well, _almost_ always that is. This time would be a little different, you were scheduled to meet with an important guest and host a meeting with a few sponsors in America in the upcoming week. Nothing out of the ordinary of course, you were used to this kind of stuff. However, Jumin also had an important meeting and was scheduled to meet with valuable business partners back home in Korea during the same week. This would be the longest time the two of you would be apart since you’ve met. Jumin was angry that Jaehee would schedule important meetings like that while you were away, but she simply told him that she didn’t have much control of the schedule this time.

As you began packing your things into the small suitcase on the bed that you and Jumin shared, your phone started to ring. Smiling when you saw Zens picture lit up on the screen before you picked up.

“Hey MC! It’s me. I just got done working out and I couldn't stop thinking about your trip. Are you sure you’re ok going by yourself? Is work more important then you to Jumin? Wouldn’t it be better if I went with you!?” You chuckled at his concern, “Zen, don’t be such a worrywart! it’s ok. As much as he wants to Jumin can’t just skip work this week. And I won’t be alone, I’ll have the bodyguards.” Zen seemed unconvinced as he voiced “But will _he_ be ok? The two of you haven’t been apart from each other for more then a day.”

 To this you let out a small sigh, you knew he would be lonely in the house all by himself, and you knew you’d miss him incredibly too much as well. But you had to reassure Zen not too worry “I’m sure he will be, he has Elizabeth the 3rd here with him…and it’ll be like a challenge for the two of us to overcome.” Zen scoffed “A challenge huh…your always so positive MC. Well if you need me you know I’m always here.” A smile rested on your features, you really did have amazing friends in the RFA. “Thanks Zen. Now tell me about this new musical you got a role in!” Excitement filled the silver haired boys voice as he talked about his new role while you finished packing.

You had your suitcase ready by the door as you started brushing Elizabeth the 3rd when you heard the door open. Earlier then expected, you rushed to the door to greet your fiancé. His cold features immediately softened at the sight of you, and a smile rested on his features. “Welcome home Jumin!” You said wrapping your arms around his neck greeting him with a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and rested his forehead on yours, “Hello princess” you both stayed like that for a moment before you pulled away resting your hands on his chest.

“How was your day?” you asked in sweet tone to which he replied with a light chuckle “Better now that I get to see you.” His face changed into a sad expression, “Do you really have to leave tonight? I mean…one more night together wouldn’t hurt right?” It killed you seeing him with that sad expression but there was nothing you could do about the situation. You cupped his cheeks with your hands and tried to seem hopeful “Jumin, I’m going to miss you like crazy. But it’s not forever, just a couple of days. This is just a challenge we can overcome together…please don’t be sad.”

Your hopeful expression started to falter and you knew he could see it as well, just how hard this was going to be for you too. He let out a sigh, “MC you are my everything, I would give it all up for you to be happy. Please don’t forget that.” He pulled you into a hug “Your right, we can get through this together. Call me everyday, and if your lonely I’ll fly directly to where you’re at ok?” You giggled into his chest “Aye aye captain!” which earned you a light chuckle from the boy.

After a moment he pulled away, his dark metallic eyes staring at yours. “I love you MC. And I always will.” Your heart swelled, it always did when he said those words. “I love you too, Jumin. Forever and always.” Both of you blushed and giggled feeling nothing but joy.

A knock on the door interrupted your giggle fits, with a smile still plastered on the raven haired boys face he opened the door. The head of security stood there and relayed the message, “Mr. Han, driver Kim is here.” Jumin nodded, “Ah, alright thank you we’ll be out shortly.” After closing the door, he took your hand gently giving it a squeeze “Shall we?” you gave his hand a gentle squeeze back as you picked up the handle to the suitcase you had packed earlier, “Lets.”

After the two of you arrive at the airport, he walked you to security before you both shared your final goodbyes. You were about to turn around and walk through the security section before you nervously asked, “J-Jumin…this might sound weird because I already have so many pictures of us but…” he looked at you with such a loving gaze that it made your heart melt all over again, “but…I’d really like a picture that…uh… _you_ took.” A small smirk played on his face, “Honey, you know I can’t take good pictures.” You giggled a bit at the comment, thinking of all the past pictures he’s taken. “Yeah, it’s silly sor-”and before you knew it he had your phone in his hand and you by his side. The back of the phone was facing you, so there was no indication that the two of you where actually in the picture itself. But you could tell he was trying his hardest to keep the camera still. You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing and Just before he snaps the picture he turns to you pressing his lips too your cheek.

_Snap._

You felt heat rush toward your cheeks immediately. “J-Jumin…” He turned the phone around to examine the picture. Both of you couldn’t help but laugh, it was so blurry you couldn’t even tell there where people in the photo. As he was laughing he looked at you “Sorry sweetheart we can take another one” You shook your head in protest. “I like this one.” You said smiling up at him. Now it was his turn to blush.

“ _Flight number 760 has arrived at gate 3”_ the intercom echoed through the airport.

“Oh that’s my flight! I’ll call you when I land honey bunny!” you said quickly as you gave him a kiss on the cheek and went flying though security.

As soon as you where out of Jumins sight he let out a sigh as he took out his phone and sent a text to Jaehee,

_“Assistant Kang, send bottles wine to my penthouse. Now.”_


	2. More Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the story name from “Always” to “Hacked” since I think it fits the story better. Please enjoy!!

**MC POV**

            It was your 5th day in America and your life had never been more hectic. You were so busy with business meetings and conferences with important guests, that you hardly had any time to think. Of course, you found quiet moments in which you took the opportunity to open the RFA app or call Jumin. Jumin and you called often, he seemed to be doing ok. Yet, you could tell in the way his voice would falter and crack in the late night calls, that he was having just as hard of a time as you were.  

At first you found it kind of interesting, it was like seeing the relationship in a different angle. But after day two, you yearned for his touch. If you didn’t cherish the relationship before, you definitely did now, you often thought.

            Looking at the time, 1:41 P.M., you decided it best not to call Jumin while he’s at work, so you decided on the RFA chatrooms. You settled down with your late lunch on a bench near a large lake. Eating along with two bodyguards standing on either side of you caused some of the park goers to stare in confusion, but you didn’t mind.  

You took a deep breath taking in the tranquil atmosphere before launching the RFA app, only to be greeted with green text frantically moving around your screen and a giant red skull in the middle. Panic consumes your thoughts as you try to make sense of this, it seemed like the app was hacked but the hacker issue was already solved, so what was this?! After a moment the red skull and text disappeared as suddenly as it came and the app you were all too familiar with came into view.

“What the hell was that…” you whispered under your breath.

            You taped the chat room icon and immediately see Yoosung and Jaehee online.

_MC has entered the chatroom_

Yoosung★: Hiya Hiya       

Jaehee Kang: Hello.

Jaehee Kang: Oh MC, hello. Have you eaten lunch yet?

MC: Hiya Yoosung! Yes, I am right now. But more importantly, did the two of you see something weird in the chat room just now?

Yoosung★: Something weird?

Yoosung★: The only weird thing I saw was this guy on LOLOL who tried to take my stuff!!

Jaehee Kang: Your addicted.

Jaehee Kang: But no, I didn’t see anything weird either.

Yoosung★: You don’t think your phone was hacked do you MC?

Jaehee Kang: We should probably talk with Luciel about this.

Yoosung★: Yeah. The hacker issue was already solved though…

Yoosung★: Maybe V lied too us.

Jaehee Kang: Lets not jump to conclusions.

* insert tired Jaehee emoji *

MC: If it didn’t show up for you two then it’s probably nothing, I’ll talk to Seven about it.

MC: Jaehee, how is Jumin doing?

Jaehee Kang: Ah I actually meant to talk to you about that…

Jaehee Kang: **Please come back soon.**

Yoosung★: Haha looks like somebodies love sick!

Jaehee Kang: I would like to refrain from saying so for the sake of my job...

Jaehee Kang: But yes.

Jaehee Kang: Surprisingly, he’s been quite focused lately. I’ve never seen him so productive before…with that being said, he also is void of emotions just like how he was before you joined the RFA.

Jaehee Kang: And he’s staying at the office longer then usual, I think he’s using work as a distraction.

* Insert surprised Yoosung emoji *

Yoosung★: **REALLY ?!**

Yoosung★: It’s been so long I almost forgot what robot Jumin was like…

Yoosung★: Come back soon MC!!

Jaehee Kang: Seconded.

MC: I’m having a hard time being away from him as well, but I’ll be back before you know it! 

Jaehee Kang: Good.

* insert happy Yoosung emoji *

Jaehee Kang: Oh, I have to get ready for a business meeting

Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, don’t play games to much as it’s not good for your health.

Jaehee Kang: And MC, enjoy your trip but please come back soon.

_Jaehee Kang left the chatroom_

Yoosung★: hmp. Games aren’t that bad for me! I mean what’s the worst that could happen!

MC: You fail your midterm ?  

Yoosung★: ….

Yoosung★: Good point.

Yoosung★: I should get to studying then, your coming back in two days right? I haven’t seen Jumin since you left, but I can tell by the chatrooms that he’s…more distant then usual…

Yoosung★: But he’ll get over it so just enjoy your time abroad!

Yoosung★: See ya !

_Yoosung_ _★ left the chatroom_

            You loved talking with your friends in the chatroom, but your mind drifted to the raven haired boy that was absent. Was he doing ok? Jaehee seemed really stressed out and even Yoosung had started worrying about him. You decided to let your heart win this battle and call him while he’s at work, but first you had to call Seven.

            You just finished your sandwich when you pressed the red haired boys face on your phone screen. A couple rings later and a voice, that would always make you laugh without fail, came through, “Hellllllllooooooooooo Seven Zero Seven, Defender of Justice here!! Am I receiving a call from an alien ??” You chuckled at his silliness “Hey Seven, yes I’m an alien and I’m here to steal all your Honey Buddha chips!” You heard him laugh over the phone as he tried to yell in protest.  

After you regained your breath from laughing you took on a more serious tone, “Seven, the hacker issue was resolved…right?” You could hear the change in his tone as concern filled his voice “Yes it was, why? Did something happen?” You felt a little better knowing that whatever this was, at least it wasn’t the hacker from before. “I think my phone was hacked. A bunch of green text came out of nowhere and I saw a giant red skull…” the line was quiet; like he was deep in thought. “I asked Jaehee and Yoosung if they had seen anything strange with their apps but nether of them did.” You continued, His silence was not helping your anxiety.

You were about to say something else before he said in a distracted voice “The hacker issue was solved…but that definitely isn’t… _normal._ I’ll look into it and call V too. Don’t worry too much about it though, it’s probably just some kid trying to mess with me again.” This still worried you, but you trusted seven. “Ohh so you have a fanclub now?”  You heard him laugh over the phone “Yes!! Exactly! A fan club! Honestly all these hackers trying to hack my stuff, tsk tsk the life of a celebrity.” You laughed, “Well I’ll let the celebrity get back to his work then. Let me know if you find anything.”

You were about to hang up before he quickly voiced, “Wait! Don’t tell Jumin about this!” You where surprised, he was your best friend why shouldn’t he know? “W-what? Why?” you questioned. “Until I look into it and talk to V, I don’t think you should tell him…knowing him he’ll do something reckless and send you home the moment he finds out. Even if it’s a false alarm…” This went against your instincts, you wanted to tell Jumin everything that happened to you. But you also knew that you should wait until you understood the situation better to tell him.

“…Ok, I don’t like keeping secrets…but it’s ok until we get a better idea of what’s going on.” You heard a sigh of relief on the other line “I know this is hard, but thanks for understanding MC. Alright I’ll get too work then!”

**_Beep_ **

            You sighed as you looked up at the clear sky, it was a beautiful day but it didn’t feel like one. It felt like you were drowning in an ocean looking up at the sky in a blur. It was suffocating being away from him for so long, you didn’t realize how much you took for granted before.

            Looking down at your phone again, you pressed the picture that made your heart skip a beat, and not even a full ring later the day seemed almost beautiful again, “MC?? Oh God MC, are you alright? I wasn’t expecting your call; I mean it’s fine I’ll always pick up when you call. Did you have lunch?” you giggled softly, “Yes, I just had lunch. Sorry to call while you’re at work, I just wanted to hear your voice. how are you doing?” His voice relaxed a bit to his normal self, “Oh that’s good too hear. I’m holding up alright, Elizabeth the 3rd and I miss you dearly. I know your coming back in two days but it still feels too long.” You smiled, trying to stay positive you voiced, “I miss both of you too, two days will fly by and well be together before we know it Jumin.” You heard him hum on the other side “I hope your right about that, MC. I just…I just need you here.”   

Your heart melted at this, you wanted to run back home and into his arms where you belonged, but you couldn’t yet. “I’m always by your side Jumin. Always.” You heard him let out a shaky breath “Yes, I’ll make sure we will always be together.” Your heart fluttered, why were you two separated again? You heard shuffling and muffled voices through the phone “MC, I’m sorry love, I have to return to work. I’ll call you as soon as I finish ok? Please call me if you need anything.” And in a barely audible whisper you head a soft, “I love you.” Your cheeks filled with heat as you breathed, “I love you too.”

**_Beep_ **

Feeling recharged you took a deep breath and checked the time 2:11 P.M, You had a little extra time before the next meeting was too start. So you decided on opening your phones gallery to look at the pictures of you and your fiancé.

Only to find them all gone.

Your mouth dropped…you had easily a hundred pictures of the two of you saved on your phone, where did they go? You noticed it was just the pictures of the two of you, the photo of Elizabeth and the food you had the other night were still there. Every trace of Jumin was erased from your photos. You scrolled down to your most recent photos and found a glimmer of hope, the blurry picture of the two of you he took at the airport was still there. You sighed in relief, at least you had some trace of him still. But you were still anxious, was this all due to the hacker?

 

**Sevens POV**

Green text flies across the computer monitors as my hands dance on the keyboard. I was getting nervous, we solved the hacker issue awhile ago and Mint Eye had already been taken care of. Before I let my mind drift too far my eye’s were greeted with an address embedded in the code. Finally, I was able to track the hacker…but wait a minute, I knew that address…

My eyes grew wide as I went for my phone dialing the number to the only person that could answer my questions. As the phone rings I can’t help but wonder if MC’s safe…or what the hacker wants…damn it. Out of all the times it just had to be _now_ while MC’s abroad. The rings stopped, “Hello this is V, sorry I couldn’t answer your call I’ll get back to you as soon as possible!”

**_Beep_ **

Now I was getting angry, there wasn’t any time for this. MC could be in danger and I fear the second Jumin finds out. My fingers dialed again and the rings began. Beads of sweat started to find their way down my temples, as thoughts of the worst came to my mind. After the fourth ring he picked up “Seven? What’s up is everything alright?” My tension eased a bit knowing he picked up, but not enough.

“V, Mint Eye was…was taken care of right? It’s no longer a threat right?” V replied immediately, “Yes, of course. We took care of it months ago…why?” I took a deep breath, “Well it’s not. MC’s phone was hacked…I was able to trace the hacker to the exact coordinates of Mint Eye’s headquarters. V, what does this mean?” You head him pause “W-what? Isn’t MC in America right now? That doesn’t make any sense…does Jumin know?” I thought V might have answers but it seems he’s as clueless as I am.

“He doesn’t know; I don’t plan on telling him until I’ve gathered more information. I think it’s a possibility that someone still believes in Mint Eye and…wants revenge on the RFA…” there was silence so I continued “After I gather more information I should go to the Mint Eye headquarters myself and meet this hacker.” I heard him sigh heavily on the other side “That’s what I think as well. But no, let’s wait until MC comes back from America before we make a move. Do what you can for now.” I was hesitant but agreed. “Seven, I must go but let me know if there’s any new information. Goodbye.”

**_Beep_ **

I hated keeping secrets but it’s my job. The least I can do now is tell MC the situation, I don’t want to scare her…but she needs to know what’s going on. I quickly pulled up the Messenger App and send a text.

 

707: MC! Haha there’s a bit of a…situation….

707: Your phone was hacked, yes that seems to be correct…

707: Annnnnnnnd the hacker…may or may not be related to Mint Eye (｡･･｡)

MC: WHAT?! Is RFA in danger?? Should I come home then?

707: No need to fear 707 is here...! I’ll make sure everything is alright behind the scenes, and you have bodyguards so you’ll be A-Oki !

707: Don’t tell Jumin or the others though, not until we know more about the hacker.

           

            She never replied to my last texted and I silently prayed that she at least read it. I shook off the worst case scenario thoughts that started to consume my mind and adjusted my glasses,

_“Now, just who are you Mr. Hacker!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think :) Next chapter will be Jumins POV


	3. Return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited, please enjoy~

**Jumins POV**

            More papers on my desk, Jaehee must have put them there. Instead of the usual encaged, itching to return home, feeling that came with the never ending work, I invited the mental labor with open arms. It’s been months since MC and I have met, yet it feels like a life time. Going through life with her beside me, knowing that after work I would get to see her bright smile waiting for me at home. Waking up every morning to her sleeping face beside me and wearing the tie she picked out for me. I guess I got too used too it, the loneliness was killing me.  

How pathetic, I don’t know how to deal with my own loneliness so I distance myself from all my emotions _. Is this how I was before we met? A cold, emotionless man who only cared about his cat?_ I smirked at the thought. My life was so different now, it’s like I see the world with rose colored lenses. I wouldn’t give this up for anything. I wouldn’t give _her_ up for anything, I pray she wouldn’t either. This being patient thing is difficult…but she was so patient with me through everything…I have to be stronger then this.

For her.

I pick up the next paper in the newly created pile and get too work, only to be interrupted by a ring from my phone. _MC._

            I picked up the call on the first ring, my heart steadily beating faster. “MC, my love, how are things?” I could almost see her smile through the phone, “Jumin, things are going…alright. I miss you…” My mind immediately relaxes at the sound of her voice, but she sounded worried.

“I miss you too, is everything really alright?” I heard a soft sigh on the other end “Well, to be honest no. The trip is going well, all the meetings and such so far have been successful. But…” I hold my breath, “Something…strange happened. I think Seven would be ok with me telling you now.”

My mind is racing as worried filled my veins as well as jealously, “W-what?! MC are you alright? Why would you go to Seven before me?” She frantically replied, “Jumin my phone was hacked. I had to talk to Seven about this first, he said not to say anything…but I think it’s ok now since he knows who the hacker is.”

I can feel my heart beating in my chest, “What are you talking about MC?! Why did you have to keep this from me I should know!” I felt my voice raise, I tried to control my emotions but all my energy was being put towards her and making sure she’s safe. I calmed down and tried again, “Please tell me what’s going on, I’ll do anything to make sure your safe. I’ll make sure this hacker never lays a finger on you.”

“Jumin…thank you. He’s not sure who the hacker is yet, only that their affiliated with Mint Eye.” I let a sigh escape my lips, the timing was absolutely horrible “Mint Eye was already taken care of, how is this even happening?!” I said mostly to myself, “MC, I’m sorry please understand my reasoning for this, but I want to schedule your last two days into one. You’ll take the the next flight home to Korea.”

I realized what I said sounded possessive and controlling…but I couldn’t stand the situation. “Please understand my reasoning for this MC…I just can’t lose you. Is this ok with you?” A long pause occupied the line before her voice filled my head again “Yes. That’s fine, I trust you Jumin”

I smiled “MC, thank you. Please tell me if anything happens, even if you don’t think it’s noteworthy, tell me…please.” She giggled quietly on the other side, “Of course love. I’ll see you tomorrow night then?” My heartbeat quickened again, “Y-yes yes I’ll see you tomorrow night…God I miss you.” I heard through the phone, the sweet laugh I’ve come to love “I miss you too, I’ll call you if anything happens. Goodnight sweetie, Muah!” I let a chuckle escape my lips, we did such silly things and I absolutely loved it. “Goodnight my love, Muah”

**_Beep_ **

            I checked the time, it was well past office hours but the thought of being able to see her the next day was a great motivator. Within a couple hours MC’s schedule was set and sent for the next day, as well as the majority of tomorrows business work.

As I got up to leave I noticed the computer screen quickly flash a white screen before turning black. I was too exhausted to deal with issue, there was probably something wrong with the computer. I left a note for the technicians about it.

Feeling accomplished, tired, and hopeful, I headed home. The penthouse seemed brighter knowing that the loneliness would soon be demolished by her presence. As I opened the door Elizabeth was there waiting, I did feel bad feeding her so late the past couple of days but I couldn’t help it. After greeting her with some head rubs I headed to the kitchen to prepare her dinner. I was just about to call for the white cat’s name until the head of security came rushing in “Mr. Han! Mr. Han Sir! Elizabeth as left!”  

            ...I had left the door open.     

            “Damn it! What is it with that cat?! Send security to go find her!” I heard myself say in an agitated voice. Seriously was this her way of getting back at me because I’ve been coming home so late? Or is it because MC has been gone for so long?

            After a few moments of waiting you heard the head of security come in again “Mr. Han sir, I’m sorry to say that Elizabeth the 3rd seems to have out run security. We have CCTV footage of her leaving the building.”

            Is this really happening? Why would she run away again? Nothings making sense. “Go send a search team and put up some adds. We found her before…we can do it again.” The head of security nodded and left. The penthouse was now completely empty.   

My thoughts started to drift to the worst, what if Elizabeth never came back or never wanted to be found? What if MC felt the same? What if something happened to MC and I couldn’t do anything about it? This empty house was full of these thoughts.

            _I need to hear your voice._

            I know it’s too late into the night too call, besides you needed your rest, you had a busy day tomorrow. But I needed something. As if in a daze I open up the RFA app and bring up my beloveds contact as I sent a text.

 

Jumin Han: Hey,

Jumin Han: I hope that your sleeping like an angel right now.

Jumin Han: Please don’t worry, but Elizabeth is missing.

Jumin Han: The security team is out looking for her now.

Jumin Han: Her running away…I believe it’s my fault…

Jumin Han: You don’t…want to run away as well, right?

 

            After a few minutes, what seems like hours, she answers back.

 

MC: Elizabeth is…missing…?

MC: Honey it’s not your fault, trust me. She probably just wanted some fresh air.

MC: We’ll look for her together when I get back.

MC: I love you, I’m not going anywhere ♥

 

            I felt bad for contacting her so late, but she always knew exactly what I needed to hear.

 

Jumin Han: Thank you MC, please be safe.

Jumin Han: I love you more then you will ever know

Jumin Han: Sleep well my darling.

 

**MC/READER POV**

            You where on the plane.

_Finally._

Honestly you couldn’t even recall the last time you were this happy. You had been so busy the whole day, you could finally breath. And on top of it all, you would finally be able to see Jumin. Even though mentally and physically you felt exhausted, and the hacker and Elizabeth situation was still unsolved, the fact that you would see your fiancé soon filled you with hope. The two of you could deal with the Hacker and find Elizabeth together.

            As the giant flying machine left the ground you watched as the world shrunk beneath you. It was gorgeous. since you were on a night flight the lights from the city illuminated the ground like dancing fireflies. As the lights kept getting more and more distance, the moon kept getting closer and closer. You found yourself lost in the vast void of space, the stars guiding your eyes as you voyaged to the moon. It felt so vast and new, yet familiar. As if you were staring into a pair of metallic eyes you knew all too well. 

            You wished he could see this with you.

            As if on cue, the moment you have that thought your phone rings. A smile rests upon your features as you pick up the call, “Hello honey, I was just thinking about you.” you say breathless as your gaze continues to dance among the stars.  

“Hmm? Good things I hope.” A chuckle escaped your lips, you could almost hear that sly smirk on his face as he said it, “Of course, Jumin, always good things. I’m on the plane right now, the night sky is so beautiful…it reminds me of you. You’re like the moon Jumin, and your eyes are like the stars.”

You could hear his faint breathing through the phone. After a moment he whispered in a low voice filled with meaning, “If I’m the moon and my eyes are the stars, then MC, you are my entire universe. Your eyes are the galaxy itself, and your heart is the sun. The moon his nothing, without the universe it exists in.”

You felt the threat of water falling from your eyes “Jumin…” You whispered. You heard him voice in the same loving tone, yet it felt more like a command, “Come back to me safe, MC.” You smiled, “I will. I promise.”

A comfortable silence filled the call. Jumin was the first to break it, “Nothing’s happened considering the hacker, right?” You sighed, “No, nothing new since we last talked. Maybe it really was just someone trying to mess with Seven. Any luck with Elizabeth?” You heard him sigh this time. “No luck. I’m sure when you're here, she’ll sense your presence and come back.” You giggled “Yep! She’s a smart kitty, she’ll come back soon.”

After you said this the intercom came on asking for phones to be put into airplane mode and prepare for landing. “Oh Jumin the planes landing I have to go, I’ll see you really soon! Muah!” His voice started fading in and out of the call “That’s earlier then expec- _buzz_ -waitin- _buzz-_ ou- _buzzzzzz”_

**_Beep_ **

You couldn’t make out what the last thing he said was, but you made a mental note to ask him when you got off the flight. You also wanted to ask him why he made an order for all the security guards to stay back in America when the flight clearly had enough seats for them…

            The plane landed and you got off with your bag and suitcase without a problem. You had to consciously keep your stride at a walk instead of a full on jog to where Jumin would be standing, welcoming you with open arms. Or so you thought.

Instead as you exited the airport you found no trace of your lover anywhere. You were a bit skeptical, you knew he was worried about Elizabeth, you were too. But you thought for sure he would greet you after you’d landed. As you scanned the crowd for a sign of him, your eyes rested on a sign that had your name on it, with a somewhat messy man who seemed to be in his late twenties. He was tall, thin, and had dark bags under his eyes. Definitely not the Driver Kim you were expecting.

            “Um...excuse me? I’m MC, do you work for Mr. Han?” You asked trying to cover up your skepticism. “A-ah yes. I do. Well let’s go then” His voice was low and hurried. You let him carry your suitcase because at this point you were so tired you just wanted to go home.

            On the way to the car you asked in an attempted friendly tone, “Do you know where Ju- I mean Mr. Han is by chance?” The man looked away and mumbled “He’s looking for his cat.” You couldn’t help but think you imagined a smirk on his face as he said that.

            Your uneasiness only grew as the two of you neared the black SUV. Quickly you pulled out your phone and as if on cue it started ringing. “Jum-“ “MC?! I’ve been waiting for you where are you? The pilot said you never boarded I was getting worried.” Ok _now_ you were really confused. “Wait what? Jumin I just got off the plane, I didn’t see you anywhere. The driver said you were searching for Elizabeth…” you stopped in your tracks, staring at the car as the man opened the door to the backseat for you. “MC, where are you right now?? Are you with someone? MC talk to me what’s going on!?” You looked at the man holding the door for you, “W-who are you?” you asked the man in front of you as a disturbing grin played upon his face. Fear filled you as you slowly backed away from the car “J-Ju-m- “

            It happened fast, the man reached out his hand pressing a cloth too your face. You tried to hold your breath and fight but you couldn’t hold it any longer and your body eventually felt limp. Your sight became hazy and your head started spinning. Faintly you could hear your lovers voice yelling your name through the phone that was now in the mans hand. You heard a car door slam close, and tires against pavement, then black.   


	4. Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited, please enjoy~

**Jumins POV**

           

I was at the airport an hour before she was expected to land, but she had said the plane was landing now over the phone…strange. That didn’t matter though, all that mattered was that I got to see her. Driver Kim was beside me holding up the card with her name on it, with the security guards behind us, and a banquet of red roses in my hand. For security reasons I wasn’t able to be there when she first got off the plane, but I planed on being the first person she saw after she got her luggage. The time passed by since our last call and I watched as people left the airport, luggage in hand, reconnecting with the ones waiting along side me. More time passed and I was sure everyone on the flight had left…where was she?!

Anxiety started eating its way through my mind, she was the only cause but also the only remedy. I made a few phone calls and finally got in contact with the pilot. Only for him to tell me that my “Y/hair color” haired fiancé never boarded the plane.

I began to feel desperate, scared and slightly annoyed as I pressed her contact photo. A couple rings later she answered, “Jum-“

“MC?! I’ve been waiting for you where are you? The pilot said you never boarded I was getting worried.” I was glad to hear her voice but it wasn’t enough, I needed _her._

“Wait what? Jumin I just got off the plane, I didn’t see you anywhere. The driver said you were searching for Elizabeth…” Elizabeth? Driver? My head started spinning. None of this made sense I was here but where was _she_?! My mind rans in every direction possible and none good. _She was real right? I’m hearing her voice I didn’t imagine her…right? I could hear she was walking but where too?!_

“MC, where are you right now?? Are you with someone? MC talk to me what’s going on?” I couldn’t even breath, she wasn’t walking anymore, the phone was silent.

“W-who are you?” I heard her confused voice say. My mouth went dry…it wasn’t directed toward me right? Who was she with?! I felt like a deer in headlights, I couldn’t move or speak. I was completely frozen.

Her voice, filled with terror, snapped me back to reality, “J-Ju-m- “ She stopped and I heard muffled noises. I started to say her name through the phone getting louder each time, until I heard a car door shut. I lost it. My heart fell through the floor and my blood went cold, I was screaming her name now. I heard another car door shut and an engine start before an awful laugh pierced threw my ears.   

“Hahaha…Hello, Mr.Han.” the mans voice stung like a thousand bees and was dripping with satire. This wasn’t a game and he had better think twice before coming at me, and _especially her._

I growled, “Where is she. Where is MC.” He laughed again as he slurred his words, “Oh, getting right to the point I see? I’ve been _Dying_ to talk to you Mr. Han.” My brows furrowed as I spit “WHERE IS SHE!?” He seemed taken aback since it took a moment for him to respond, “Hmp. Fine. That woman is with me.”

I wanted to feel some sort of relief from this but it never came. “Who the fuck are you!? I’ll give you whatever you want, name your price and let her go.” I heard that horrible laugh again. “Ohh my, Mr. Han, how naive. What I want can’t simply be bought. It seems I’ve angered the lion hmm? My apologies where are my manners, I’m the ‘hacker’ according to you RFA members. You know, the one who hacked into your fiancés phone deleting every trace of you? The one who hacked into the system, changing her flight and leaving the bodyguards behind. Oh yes, and I’m the one who also has your sweet kitty as well.”

My throat started to lock up, how could I have been so stupid?! I roared into the phone “What. Do. You. Want.” My vision blurred as water threatened to fall from my eyes. _Was she really going to be taken away from me?_

“Now we’re talkin! Listen, all I want is revenge ok? I just want to see every RFA member burn. Then, I’ll rebuild Mint Eye and together we can all experience paradise.”

I went numb.

Completely.

My fiancé…my everything…she was too pure, too sweet to be in a situation like this. I had so much power but I started to doubt it, would it really be enough to save her?

I had to stay strong, the moment I showed my weakness would be the moment the hacker won. I tried so hard but, she was my one and only weakness. My voice trembled has I tried to form words “P-please…please I’ll do anything…j-just please…don’t hurt her…”

He responded with a satisfied tone, “Well, to prevent that from happening, why don’t you come save your rose? Do so alone though, we don’t want this too get messy now do we? I won’t tell you the exact location, but I think you’d recognize it. It’s closer to home then you might realize…” 

**_Beep_ **

            I couldn’t feel anything; I couldn’t even form a single coherent thought. I just stood there, with the phone glued to my tear stained face trying to process what had just happened.

“M-Mr. Han?” Driver Kim said tentatively beside me. I didn’t look at him. My life had just been riped away from me, I needed to get her back. I took a deep breath, a cold and stoic expression rested on my face, “Driver Kim, call all the security and ready the helicopter. This is a code red situation we’re leaving _now.”_

He seemed to have understood the gravity of the situation because he immediately started making phone calls. I turned and started walking out the building while dialing Luciels number. He picked up within the first ring.

“Luciel. Give me Mint Eyes headquarter coordinates, I’m heading there now. Then hack into MC’s phone and find her _exact_ location. Gather all the information about the hacker as you can and rely it to me. Understood?”

As I stepped foot outside the building the helicopter landed. I hated helicopters but I loved her so much more.

“W-what? Wait what? Jumin how do you even know about the hacker? Why is it so loud there? Are you near a helicopter? Where’s MC?” I understood his confusion but there simply wasn't time for it.

“The hacker has MC.”

**_Beep_ **

 That must have been enough for him because almost instantaneously I received a text with the coordinates. I jumped in the helicopter and we were in the air.

After setting the destination it was determined we would arrive within an hour. I was about to brief the situation to the small security team aboard when a text lit up my phone screen.

 

707: I sent the coordinates but…are you planning to go by yourself? Is MC really with the hacker?

Jumin Han: I have the security team as backup if something happens to me. And yes. She is.

707: …

707: I’m hacking into her phone right now.

707: I’ll call V and tell him to check Rika’s apartment.

Jumin Han: Rely to me everything you find.

707: Yes…

707: I will protect MC with everything I’ve got, I trust you will do the same.   

 

I didn’t have time to be texting, but I was thankful for Luciels help. After I finished briefing the security members and took the necessary precautions, there was nothing left to do but wait.

My stoic expression began to falter; we were half way there but was it too late? Was she even there? Under the the loud roar of the engine I whispered, “I’m sorry MC, please wait for me…I’m coming.”   

**RFA CHATROOM**

 

**_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

**707:** EMERGENCY

 **707:** EMERGENCY

 **707:** !!!

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

**Jaehee Kang:** ?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Is something wrong?

 **707** : Jaehee! You didn’t hear?

 **Jaehee Kang** : Hear what?

**_Yoosung_ ** **_★_ ** _has entered the chat room_

**Yoosung** **★** : Heyo!

 **Yoosung** ★: Wait Seven what’s going on?

 **707** : Jumin must have been too distracted to tell everybody…

 **Yoosung** ★: What??

 **Jaehee Kang** : Seven stop with the jokes. What’s the emergency?

 **707** : Ah ok ok

**_ZEN_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

**ZEN:** …

 **ZEN:** What’s going on?!

 **707:** The hacker.

 **707:** Everybody stay indoors, report to me if you notice anything strange…

 **707** : The hacker currently has MC…

 **ZEN** : WHAT?! SEVEN YOUR JOKING RIGHT?!?!

 **ZEN** : HOW COULD THAT STUPID TRUST FUND KID LET THIS HAPPEN?!

 **Yoosung** **★** : MC…

 **Jaehee Kang** : Is she safe?

 **707:** That…I’m afraid we don’t know.

 **707** : I’m currently hacking into the hacker’s system and MC’s phone right now.

 **707:** I need to get back to work but I just wanted to let you all know about the situation.

 **707:** We don’t know where MC and the Hacker are but I’ll find out and save MC.

 **707** : 707 DEFENDER OF JUSTICE TO THE RESCUE !!!

_707 left the chatroom_

**ZEN** : He left…

 **ZEN:** That bastard! How could he let this happen ?!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Zen, I’m sure Mr. Han had no choice…

 **Jaehee Kang** : But I too am just as surprised at the situation…

 **Yoosung** **★** : There has to be something we can do !!

 **Yoosung** ★: I can’t just sit back and wait when an RFA member is in danger !

 **ZEN:** I agree Yoosung!

 **ZEN** : Seven said we don’t know where they’re at

 **ZEN:** But I say we look for some sort of clues at Jumin and MC’s penthouse

 **Yoosung** **★** : That's a good idea !!

 **Yoosung** ★: There has to be something that we’re missing

 **ZEN:** Yeah.

 **ZEN** : The only reason I’m suggesting this is because that fur ball isn’t there

 **Yoosung** ★: Poor Jumin

 **Yoosung** **★** :  First his cat now this…

 **ZEN** : He’ll get over his cat

 **ZEN** : Jaehee can you talk to Jumins guards to let us in? 

 **Jaehee Kang** : Already on it.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I’ve also set orders for the building to be secured

 **Jaehee Kang** : And ordered a search party for the Hacker and MC  

 **Jaehee Kang** : I don’t think I’ll be of much help if I go alone with the two of you

 **Jaehee Kang** : But I’ll do what I can from behind the scenes.

 **Yoosung** **★** : So cool !!

 **ZEN** : Yeah! We’ll find out what we can and report it all here.

 **ZEN:** Yoosung, I’ll pick you up and we’ll go straight there.

 **ZEN** : I’m leaving now.

_ZEN left the chatroom_

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I better go then.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Both of you be careful

 **Jaehee Kang:** And please find something helpful

 **Yoosung** ★:  We will !

 **Yoosung** ★: I know it.

 **Yoosung** ★: MC will be ok…

_Yoosung_ _★_ _left the chatroom_

**Jaehee Kang** : I pray that for that to be true

_Jaehee Kang left the chatroom_

**MC/Reader POV**

           

            Your head was spinning as you slowly opened your eyes. Gradually, you lifted you head and took in your surroundings. You where laying down in the backseat of a moving car, and you could see your phone in the driver’s hand. The _driver._ He was the one who caused all this…you felt terror run through your veins. _Was he the hacker? What did he want? Why was he doing this?_ Overwhelmed with questions you slowly raise you head to look out the window…a familiar scene was painted before your eyes as you felt the car come to a stop.

 

**Jumins POV**

 

            The helicopter ride was only an hour but felt like decades. I had to focus on breathing, if I let my mind wander to her I would go insane. I could see my hands and legs shaking but I could hardly feel them. I wouldn’t be able to function until I saw her…until she was safe. I was such an idiot how could I let this happen and to _her._ I would understand if she never wanted to see my face again after this. I prayed that she would find it within herself to forgive me and my foolishness.   

“U-um…Mr. Han, where going to land soon…are you alright sir?” I heard one of the security members ask beside me. My eyes stayed glued to the window, I suppose I was being unusually quiet. I knew I seemed too emotional and desperate, but how others perceived me was the least of my concerns right now.   

I closed my eyes attempting to compose myself and turned to face the men. “Yes. Everyone knows the situation well enough I assume? No matter what happens _do not_ follow me unless I give the signal or 20 minutes have past. MC’s safety is the top most priority, and she _will_ come out of this safe and unharmed. If a situation arises, she will be your new commander. Protect her with everything you have.”

            A few moments pass and we’re on the ground. I quickly jump out as the giant castle like building filled my sight. I was overwhelming with emotions; I was so close to getting her back. Looking back I gave a slight nod to the men still in the now silent helicopter before running toward the building.

I violently kicked open the doors and roared, “MC!? MC WHERE ARE YOU?!” I stared into a dark hallway which seemed to lead to nowhere…except a little white blob. My throat felt dry as a small meow echoed through the building. “Elizabeth…?”

The small creature seemed to recognize the name as it began to trot in my direction.

_Why was she here…? Where’s MC?!_

I watched in shock as the feline reached me and purred against my legs, I needed to find MC. Quickly I picked up Elizabeth and instantly the building shook in alarm, flashing lights filled the once dark hall and a high pitched sound rang in my ears. I ran through the doors I kicked open and pulled out my hidden hand gun, pointing it in every direction. After a moment the alarm stopped, but my phone rang. My hands were shaking, still holding the gun I put Elizabeth down and reached for my phone.

_Caller ID: Unknown_

I could feel beads of sweat roll down my face as I hit the green button. Slurred laughter haunted my ears.

“Haha Mr. Han, it seems you’ve chosen your pet over your lover!”

 


	5. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains weapons and some violence which may not be suitable for some audiences. (Very light though)
> 
> Now edited, please enjoy~

 

**Jumin POV**

            After a moment the alarm stopped, but my phone rang. My hands were shaking, still clinging to the gun I put Elizabeth down and reached for my phone.

_Caller ID: Unknown_

I could feel beads of sweat roll down my face as I hit the green button. Slurred laughter haunted my ears.

“Haha Mr. Han, it seems you’ve chosen your pet over your lover!” Disgust filled me as I screamed into the phone “WHERE THE HELL IS MC?!” I heard a sickening snicker on the other end, “I gave you so many hints Mr. Corporate heir, though really I should thank you for leaving me with such a pretty lady.”

I heard him slur the last part which twisted my insides. “DON’T TOUCH HER! DON’T LOOK AT HER! I’M THE ONE YOU WANT JUST TELL ME WHERE TO GO!” It sounded like a desperate plea but I hoped that the sheer volume of my voice was enough to scare the man.

“Tsk. Tsk. I’m getting impatient. Your rose may not make it much longer…” What he said terrified me but even more so was the cry that followed. It was a short cry, caused my distress or shock perhaps. But I’d know that voice anywhere. Its owner was the only one that could make my blood boil, my heart flutter, completely make me and completely destroy me.

It was _her._

He caused her pain. Every ounce of my existence screamed that this wasn’t going to happen. I wouldn’t let him touch her. Not now, not ever. I opened my mouth overflowing with emotions, yet not knowing what too say and then,

**_Beep_ **

            The line went dead.   

            I was being ripped apart at the seams. She was my only red thread that completed me and yet slowly, she was being cut away from me. I needed to think clearly. Where were they? The hacker said he gave me clues…but what could have been a clue?! What was I missing?? I was Rubbing my temples deep in thought when Elizabeth started meowing frantically.

            It had started to rain.

            I was so numb to everything I couldn’t feel it of course but I watched at how Elizabeth’s fur started to be weighed down by the water, that’s when I noticed it.

            Around the white felines neck was what seemed to be a tracking device, must have been how the alarm went off as soon as I picked her up earlier, I reasoned. But there was also…a rose.   

A single red rose.

…

            I’m such an idiot.

            I grabbed the cat and sprinted to the helicopter, jumping in I yelled the destination to the pilot and we were off. Quickly I gave Elizabeth to one of the security members, ignoring the confused stares, and scurried to call Seven. In the middle of dialing his number, he called.

Convenient.

I wasted no time in answering. “Jumin! I know where MC is turn around she’s not at the Mint Eye headquarters!! She’s at-“

            “I know. The rose garden.”   

 

**MC POV**

            As you slowly regained consciousness the car came to a stop. Slowly you raised your head and as you looked out the window, surprised at the familiar scene painted in front of you.

It was home.  

Had this all been a dream? Your theory was quickly shot down as the man in the driver’s seat threw a white face mask and a baseball cap in the back seat. You were still regaining your consciousness but it seemed like he was talking to someone on the phone… he suddenly pointed a handgun toward the backseat where you sat.

It took you a moment to understand the situation completely but the moment you did your eyes grew wide as you let out a short cry, you where shocked, terrified, and confused. The man ended the call and put his phone down, “You live here right? Wear that. And don’t make eye contact with anyone.”

You found yourself overwhelmed with questions. “W-what? Why? Who are yo-” “The hacker. I’m the hacker that deleted all your photos and hacked into your RFA app.” He said with a strict tone, “Now we’re going to walk into this building like a couple in love. Nobody is going to suspect a thing.” you opened you mouth to protest but immediately closed it when the man cocked the gun, “Your going to cooperate. We won’t have any problems now will we?”

            You had no choice. Defeated, you slowly put on the hat and mask. There was something you had to know though, you broke the silence with a trebling voice “Is…is the rest of the RFA safe? You’re not planning to hurt Jum-”

“We don’t have time for this. Get out of the car!” He interrupted in a rushed, slurred voice.    

You get out of the car, immediately he shares his tan colored coat with you, it was big enough to cover both of you. He slipped his arm in-between you and the coat. However, you couldn’t feel his arm on your back, instead you felt the rim of something cold being pressed against your side. You carefully lifted the coat to reveal the hand gun being pressed against your frame.

“Don’t panic. Remember, where in love darling.” The man said in a sarcastic tone. You didn’t say anything, just followed his lead avoiding all wondering eyes as the two of you made your way toward the back of the building.   

You found yourself traveling through a door you didn’t even know existed, once you got inside you noticed the elevator was a short distance away. Your eyes where glued to the ground, but you could tell something was different. You couldn’t exactly recall what part of the building you where in, all you could depict was it was dark and quiet.

Until you heard the rushing of footsteps.     

The hacker practically dragged you while full on sprinting toward the open elevator doors. When the two of you where in he frantically hit the close button for the doors. In the moment before the doors shut you could faintly hear dialog from the incoming footsteps.

“Chief what’s the situation?”

“We received orders from Assistant Kang, security members are to leave no place in the building unwatch-“

**_Close_ **

The man beside you let out a sigh of relief, it seems they didn’t see us. Silently you thanked Jaehee, the others must have found out about the situation then. You felt a small glimmer of hope, knowing that the RFA wouldn’t leave you. But it slowly faded as the elevator lifted you higher.

Toxic thoughts swarmed your mind, _what if the others get hurt? Where’s Jumin? Is he looking for me? What if I never see any of them again?_ Annoyed and scared with all the questions uncertainty which only seemed to grow with each passing floor, you decided to try again.

Breaking the silence, you quietly asked, “P-please…sir tell me….at least are the other RFA memb-“

“ _Shut Up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”_ he interrupted you jamming the weapon further in your side, you let out a small shriek.

With his dark wide orbs staring staring into yours he barked “Listen. I’ll answer one question when we get there. But you need to cooperate, all you are is bait. You’re in darkness until I can take you to paradise.”

After he said this the elevator came to a stop as a small gridded pad lit up by the floor buttons. He looked at you expectantly, it wasn’t like you to give in so easily. But you felt you were out of options, at least he’ll answer one of your questions, you reasoned. You were one of the only people that had access to the roof, and you wondered why the man next to you didn’t just hack into the system himself.

Hesitantly, you lifted your hand and put your thumb to the gridded pad. Within a moment, the pad turned green and the doors opened.

            A familiar sight was displayed before you. One you normally looked to with joy, standing next to the man you loved. Was now a sight you were seeing filled with terror, standing next to your demise.   

            The Rose Garden.

            The hacker lead you to the center of the garden, where a beautiful large water fountain lived surrounded by large rose bushes that acted as walls. You would have never guessed you where actually standing on the roof of a 100 foot building. He wasted no time tying your hands together the first chance he got.

            You where sitting by the fountain, your hands tied in front of you, and with the hanker sitting in front of you. His gun rested at his side along with your phone, while he pulled out his own phone and started typing frantically. He had put his tan jacket fully back on himself and you couldn’t help but notice how tightly he held it to himself.

            He seemed tense and anxious but ever since the two of you reached the garden you noticed his facial features loosen a bit. You decided this would be the best time, desperate for answers, you tried asking again.

            “You said you’d answer my question.” Which seemed to catch him off guard. “Question? Oh.” He looked up at you with a sickening smirk “What is it ya wanna know?”

You took a deep breath carefully wording your questions, “Your…the hacker…why do you want the RFA destroyed? I’m sure there’s just been a misunderstanding…” He looked back down to his phone and said in a determined voice “Because I’m going to save all of you. Your all going to be with me in paradise soon.”    

            You were confused, you didn’t understand what this ‘paradise’ was but you knew one thing, it wasn’t good. You felt powerless as you asked, “Are the other members ok? you’re not planning to kidnap them as well right? Jumin will know something’s up…I’m sure of it.”  

            Now he looked annoyed as he looked up at you with furrowed brows “So noisy! I said one question yet you ask another! Your boyfriend or whatever is on his way here so just hush up until he gets here.” The man let out an aggravated sigh as made a move to stand up.

“Here. I hacked it so you can’t do anything anyway, but at least you can look at that blurry picture on your lock screen and shut up.” He said as he tossed your phone to you and moved further away from you, just out of hearing distance, and sat down aggressively typing on his phone again.

            You looked down and lone behold there it was, that blurry picture of Jumin and you at the airport before your flight. The hope you felt from before was back, and it filled your whole body. You knew he would come save you, but that also worried you…you didn’t want anyone else in danger or hurt.

            After a moment you unlocked your phone and pressed the RFA app, which too your surprise…actually opened. You could see Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung had been in the chat room, you were about to type something before the app crashed. That’s when you realized…

            The hacker was at war with Seven right now.

            You looked over to where the hacker had resided, out of view of the elevators that threatened to open at any moment, but still in full sight of where you were. He was typing on his phone with a smirk plastered across his cold features. He must be trying to get the members information within the app…you felt the overwhelming urge to stop him…to buy seven some time at least. Before you could do anything you felt the phone in your hand,

**_Buzz_ **

**Jumins POV**

           

            “I know. The rose garden.”

            Luciel seemed shocked but quickly recovered, “Y-yeah…you’re on your way right? How long till you get there?” There was a sense of urgency in his tone. “We just left, with top speed we’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

I was done with the small talk, I needed answers. “Did you find anything on the hacker? Anything on MC’s phone?” I tried to not sound desperate, but Luciel seemed to understand, “Nothing new on the hacker, I’m just trying to stop him from gaining access to the messenger app, he keeps trying to hack it. I’m afraid I won’t be able to do much else other then stop his attempts right now. But I was able to hack into MC’s phone, you can call her now but I’m not sure for how long or if she can even pick up.”

I was overjoyed with this small hope “Oh God thank you! Thank you Luciel I’m in your debt.” He chuckled on the other end “You can repay your debts by letting me play with my Elly~”

**_Beep_ **

I couldn’t stop the smile that grew on my face, I couldn’t be free from this hysteria until she was safe in my arms. But knowing she was alright and hearing her voice, for right now, would be enough. 

            Quickly I dialed her number and after the first ring, she picked up.

           

**MC POV**

 

            You saw the phone vibrating in front of you as your lovers’ face filled the screen. Your thoughts were racing but you quickly picked up the call and pressed the phone to your cheek, cupping the sound with your other hand. You didn’t even get a chance to breathe before the voice you came to love filled your ears.

            “MC?! Oh God MC you picked up! Are you hurt?” You could hear the despair in his voice masked with urgency, determination, and…love. In fear of the man who sat a few feet away, you were able to manage a quiet yet reassuring “Mhm” 

You heard his sigh of relief on the other side, his voice filled you with hope and happiness even in this desperate situation. His voice cracked as he whispered “I’m coming sweetheart, just stay strong for a little longer. I’m sorry it’s taking me so long…I-I should have never let you go alone…” You heard his voice hitch, was he crying? You could count on one hand the number of times he’d actually shed a tear and the fact that you couldn’t do anything to help this time made you feel worse. 

            You looked over your shoulder at the Hacker, considering he was so engrossed in his own work, you argued he wouldn’t hear you if you were quiet enough.   

“J-Jumin…” you started but that was all you could choke out; you didn’t realize the ball in your throat preventing you from speech.

Your eyes started to water as he spoke again, “Mc, it’s ok you don’t have to say anything. Just knowing you’re on the other end, knowing that your _safe_ is all I need to give me the strength to go on. We’ll go home soon MC don’t worry, I’ll bring you home safe and sound. Please, wait for me…” You could tell he was fighting sobs but he became stronger, warmer, as he talked.

You smiled, his voice bringing you out of this hell hole you found yourself in. “I’ll wait for you, be careful lov-“      

            You were caught off guard as the hacker interrupted you, throwing your phone on the ground and smashing it to bits. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO!?”

Immediately the happiness that consumed you was reduced to a memory at the sight of your smashed phone, yet his voice still lingered in your mind giving you strength. The Hacker on the other hand was furious, he kicked the broken shards of the phone toward you, a fragment slicing a thin line on your cheek.

“I thought I hacked it how could somebody call you?!” The man stormed off back to where he was sitting, leaving you alone with the sound of the waterfall, your broken phone, and your mind focusing on only three words.     

_“Wait for me.”_

**V’s POV**

 

            I arrived at Rika’s old apartment after receiving a call from Luciel about the Hacker situation. I was confused but none the less, I needed to do what I could. So here I was, standing in would would be my fiancés apartment, looking for anything that could give us a lead on the Hacker.

            I couldn’t see very well but I knew the documents I needed to check for. An hour passed and the whole apartment was searched. There was nothing missing, added, or changed. It was exactly the way MC had left it before she went to live with Jumin.

            I started to walk towards the door, when I realized something actually _was_ missing. My eyes couldn’t be failing me on this. Terrified, I called Seven who picked up after a couple rings, “Hey V, did you find anythi-“

            _“WHERE’S THE HACKER?!”_

 


	6. Operation Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains weapons and some violence which may not be suitable for some audiences. (Very light though)
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Y/Eye color = Your Eye color

**Jumin POV**

 

She picked up within the first ring. I wanted to wait, to hear her voice confirming it was her. But I couldn’t help myself as I tried not to sound too desperate, “MC?! Oh God MC you picked up! Are you hurt?” I could feel my heart beating in my ears waiting for a reply, for anything. A soft yet reassuring “Mhm” rescued me. I sighed, a lump in my throat made it difficult to speak but if I couldn’t be there physically, I could at least be there mentally.

Trying to be strong for her, I whispered my voice wavering, “I’m coming sweetheart, just stay strong for a little longer. I’m sorry it’s taking me so long…I-I should have never let you go alone…” guilt took over me as my vision blurred. I didn’t want her too see me as fragile in a situation like this, but I was so weak when it came to her.    

            Her soft voice liberated me of my trace “J-Jumin…” it was laced with sadness, shattering my already distressed heart to pieces. I took a deep breath; _I’ll use every ounce of my power to save her_. “MC, it’s ok you don’t have to say anything. Just knowing you’re on the other end, knowing that your _safe_ is all I need to give me the strength to go on. We’ll go home soon MC don’t worry, I’ll bring you home safe and sound. Please, wait for me…”

            I waited for her reply which came in a warm whisper “I’ll wait for you, be careful Ju-“     

**_Beep_ **

Huh? Did the call drop? I desperately tried to keep my thoughts from wandering, _maybe her phone just died? Or she accidentally hit the end call button?_ But it didn’t last long, I wasn’t thinking logically to begin with, _what if something happened? What if she was caught? Is she angry at me?_

            I was filled with uneasiness, but thankfully I felt the helicopter hit the ground. I picked up Elizabeth and gave her to the driver then motioned for the security members to follow as I jumped out. I stood in front of my building. _Our_ building. The place we called home.

            There was a large truck in front of the entrance and security guards, more then usual, filled the entryway. I was running toward doors with the security members behind me when a familiar voice yelled my name from behind.

            “Jumin!!”

            I turned around to find the owner with snow white hair besides a man with banana yellow locks running towards me. Within a moment they were standing in front of me panting from running so hard. I was surprised to say the least, but I didn’t have time for talking. “I don’t know why you two are here but I have an urgent matter-“

            “Shut up trust fund kid we’re here to help.” Zen proclaimed with a sense of urgency and frustration. Yoosung followed, “Yeah! You’re not the only one who cares about MC, we all do! Please let us help!”

            I was taken aback; it hadn’t occurred to me to reach out to them for help…but the RFA is family. Everything in me screamed to keep them out of the situation, to keep them out of the danger. But their determined faces persuaded me otherwise, I was grateful.

            “Alright. Follow my lead.”

            I told the security guards to stay on the ground floor as Zen, Yoosung and I traveling in the elevator and made our way up the building. “So…do we have a plan?” Yoosung nervously asked. Zen immediately replied with something about ambushing the Hacker. I didn’t want to involve anyone else, but since there here, might as well make them useful.

            “We don’t know the situation or condition of MC, so we need to treat this as a hostage situation. We’ll stop the elevator just before reaching the roof, you two get off and take the stairs up to the garden. That entrance is somewhat hidden in the garden, you’ll be brought to the other side of the water fountain, across from the elevator. Then I need you to-“

            “Wait what are you going to do?” Yoosung asked quickly with stern features. My eyes darkened as I growled “I’m going to go great our guest.”   

 

**MC POV**

 

            You where sitting in the middle of the garden, staring at the elevator a few feet away for what seemed like hours. You tried to stay positive by remembering the times you and Jumin would stroll through the garden. How warm and soft his voice would grow when it was just the two of you. How he’d make you blush with the simplest of things.

            You sighed as you looked up, it would be a beautiful night if it weren’t for the series of unfortunate events. The moon was shinning bright and the stars danced in the sky, they seemed unreachable though. Like a yearning that could never be fulfilled, like the stars had left you and retreated to a far away place. And the moon mocked you as it shined, untouchable, in the night sky. You recalled how it felt when you were in the stars traveling along side them on the airplane, but how now…they seemed immeasurably far.        

            But those thoughts became harder to focus on as the time ticked on. You heard the Hacker yell in frustration at his phone. You then decided, if you were going to do anything to buy Seven some time, now would be your chance.

            You slowly stood up, careful not to make a sound. You swiftly put your hands in the water fountain, cupping the liquid in your hands, you where hesitant walking toward the man but you powered through the fear. He was so absorbed in his phone he didn’t realize you standing right in front of him. Quickly you released the water in your hands causing it to fall on the mans phone.

            Static sparks came from the device as it turned black, “WHAT THE HELL!?” The man was livid, he stood up stomping toward you as you backed away. He grabbed your hair yanking it so that your face was in front of his. His brows furrowed as his mouth played an angry smile “Why do you have to be difficult?! I’m _trying_ to save you!” He took a deep irritated breath, “Since you’ve ruined my plan, looks like I’ll have too use you instead.” You where confused and terrified which only seemed to encourage the man. 

“Let’s get you dressed up.”

 

**Jumin POV**

 

            The elevator had stopped; I was alone standing in front of the grey doors and a small green pad whom only one other person had the access too. Whatever was on the other side of this door would either make, or break me. I prayed to God it wouldn't be the latter of the two.

            I raised my hand and pressed my thumb to the pad as it lit up red, and then green.

            Slowly the doors opened, an avalanche of emotion over flooded my veins at the sight.

            There she was, the love of my life. I was destroyed at the sight of her, she looked exhausted, defeated, and miserable. Yet she looked up at me when the doors parted, her beautiful “Y/Eye color” eyes stared up at me, they were filled with the same joy and hope I’ve always found in them. “MC…” I breathed, I felt my knees go weak as I ran toward her.   

There was duck tape covering her mouth and I noticed a small slash on her left cheek. I was filled with absolute fury toward whoever was responsible. Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently the closer I got but I couldn’t listen to reason. I kneeled before her, one hand cupping her face and the other on the gray tape before whispering “Please forgive me sweetheart, I have to do it quick” In a single motion I ripped off the gray tape. Wasting no time, I then moved to untie her hands.   

Her brows furrowed and her eyes watered before finding her words “Ju-Jumin…you came…it’s a trap please…please at least save yourself…” she whispered desperately, however her pleas landed on deft ears. There was absolutely no way on this earth that I could ever leave her. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, I noticed she was wearing a strange…vest…

            No. 

            **_NO._**

“MC…” I choked out. I had to be dreaming, this couldn’t be real _. Why can’t I wake up with her sleeping next to me like always? Why can’t I wake up?!_ She cupped my face in her now free hands and I met her deep pools of “Y/Eye color” eyes, her thumb rubbed small circles against my cheek as she whispered, “It’s ok, I’ll be ok…go. Go and warn the others.” Tears threatened to fall as I rested my forehead against hers, “No. MC, you're my whole universe remember? I’m not going to leav-“

            **_Bang_**

An immense pain filled my side abdomen and immediately I was doubled over in pain “JUMIN!!” I heard her scream, I forced myself to sit up, grabbing her hand “MC…argh…I’m alright, see?” I pulled up my pin striped shirt to reveal the thick bullet proof vest. She wasn’t convinced, “But there’s blood Jumin!” I looked down and lone behold there was, it seemed the bullet had just skimmed my skin though. The blood wasn’t enough to kill me, not yet.

            My attention was turned to the culprit, standing with smoke still coming from his gun. He was messy and grotesque in my sight, I finally had a face to channel all this furry that consumed me.

            “So you did come after all? Pity, this lovely lady and I have been having a grand time.” The man said, sarcasm dripping in his tone. I didn’t have time for this. In a firm voice I uttered “What do you want. Name it and it’s yours.”

            All this earned me was a sickening laugh and another sarcastic reply “Haha, a true business man!” His expression changed and his tone became heavy “I’ve said it before, seems you people forget a lot. I have a…a desperate wish you could say. All I want is to watch RFA burn, and take the survivors with me to paradise.”   

If he couldn’t be reasoned with, I would have to resort to plan B. I needed answers first, “Why does MC have a bomb strapped too her. What are you planning to do?!”

            The hacker pulls out a small remote with a red button on it, “Spoiler alert! Where would the fun in that be?” my eyes were locked onto the remote in the mans hands. I reasoned It was now time for plan B as I screamed,

            “ _NOW!”_

Zen and Yoosung came rushing out from behind the fountain, Zen punched the man square in the face while Yoosung tackled him to the ground. The impact sent the remote flying. The hacker was lying face first on the ground struggling against the blonde’s arms locked around his neck while Zen set a series of flying kicks toward the Hacker.  

            Holding my side too keep the blood from rushing out I quickly ran toward the small remote. As soon as I had it firmly in my hand I sighed, bringing those two along wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

            I turned around running back to MC, only to find her face consumed with panic. That’s when I spotted it, the small timer on her vest was lit up and had started to change.

            5:00...4:59…4:58…4:57…4:5-

            “Jumin the bombs going to go off! Please take Yoosung and Zen and get out of Here-” She said her voice filled with nerves. I couldn’t listen though, I got up running toward the monstrous man practically ripping Zen and Yoosung away I held him in the air by his throat and screamed, “YOUR GOING TO STOP THIS BOMB _RIGHT NOW.”_ I aggressively walked passed the rose bushes toward the open ledge of the building, holding him over the perpetual drop. “ _STOP. THE. BOMB.”_

            The foul man’s eyes grew wide as he was dangled over the abyss, he choked out breathless, “O-o-ok! Ok!”  

            I threw him back on the roofs solid ground, returning my hand to my side. I lost a bit of blood but that was hardly the issue here. He was gasping for breath but I didn’t have time for that, I screamed “ _NOW!”_

The hacker scurried to his feet and was beside my fiancé within seconds messing with the entangled mess of wires attached to the vest. I held MC’s hand while watching him like a predator watches its prey. I could feel her concerned gaze upon me as she reached out her free hand to my side, resting it over my bloody one. I couldn’t return her gaze; I couldn’t let her see how terrified I was at the sheer thought of losing her. I just needed to focus on getting her to safety.

            The roof was silent, Zen and Yoosung stood on the other side of MC watching as the man worked. Yoosung was the first to break the silence,    

            “U-um…the timer s-says two minutes…” He said in a trembling voice. Just as he said this the Hackers eye’s grew wide.

            At the speed of light, the Hacker wrapped his arm around MC’s neck dragging her away from us as he pulled out a gun from his tan jacket and pointed it at her.

            The three of us slowly backed away as our hands rested in the air. _This has to be a dream_. _Wake up damn it. WAKE UP!_

“D-don’t…” I said reaching my free hand out to her, I was now completely and utterly broken.

            The man had haste in his voice as he spoke “I’ve had enough of this! One of you jump off this roof or she blows!” He was looking directly at me when he slurred “The savior wouldn’t want a noisy brat in paradise! I’m sure you’ll be a fine disciple once she’s gone.” His grip on MC tightened as her face was painted with terror, I felt my blood run cold.

            “But what about the bomb?!” Zen shouted spitting his anger with his words. The hacker never took his eye’s off me. “I’ll stop the bomb once someone jumps.”

            Yoosungs hesitant voice started, “I-I’ll jum-“ I cut him off.

            “Yoosung, please study hard in school. You're a good man with a bright future ahead of you.” I said as the blonds face that filled with surprise. I turned to Zen who held a confused face next to me, “Zen, I know we fought a lot but, you where a good friend. I wish you the best in your career.”

            “W-what-“ Yoosungs disbelief showing in his voice, yet I cut him off again.

            I turned to MC, her beautiful face was frantically moving side to side as her eyes grew wide.

            “MC…” my voice cracked but I had to keep going, we were running out of time but I was being selfish and wanted her to know what was in my heart.

            “Jumin no! NO! Don’t please it’s ok please don’t-” She sobbed trying to reason with me but I could never think logically when it came to her.   

            I tried again ignoring the sobs in my throat that threated to interfere, I looked straight into her teary “Y/Eye color” eyes, “MC, you’ve taught me so many things. But the most important thing, was how to love. Being able to know you in this life, has been the biggest blessing I’ve received. And has given me the strength to be able to do this now.”

            I started walking toward the ledge, releasing my hand from my blood stained side, when Zen grabbed my arm. “No. You can’t do-” I looked at him with determination in my eyes, “I can, and I will. Please take care of her Zen. Don’t fail like I have.” He looked down, as I pried his hand from my arm.

            I stepped on the ledge, turning around I saw Yoosung make an attempted to stop me, only to be held back by Zen.

            I looked at her one last time. If she was the last thing I saw in this world, it wouldn’t be so bad. I looked at her as I poured all of my emotions, everything I was and everything I had into one statement.

            “MC, I LOVE YOU!”

            I closed my eyes, leaned back, and felt myself fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Next chapter will be in MC’s POV thanks for reading!!


	7. Toxic Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains weapons and some violence which may not be suitable for some audiences.
> 
> Note: Y/Hair Color = Your hair color, Y/Eye Color = Your eye color

 

**MC POV**

 

            Your thoughts were spinning and your throat felt dry, you watched as the love of your life stood on the thin edge of the building. You watched as his gaze drifted from Zen and Yoosung to you. His features softened and you could see a tear fall from his metallic orbs. Your eyes drifted to his blood stained shirt as he stretched out his arms, but quickly returned to his gaze. He didn’t listen to anyone, not even you sometimes (Although rarely), so why is he listening to this hacker?! There has to be another way, why was he giving up so easily?! Was this a joke?!

            You were quickly proven wrong when your partner yelled something directly at you, but your ears were ringing so loud you couldn’t hear anything other then the rapid beating of your heart. You saw him fall, and as the dark abyss swallowed him whole you struggled against the Hackers tight grip. It didn’t matter if you were in danger any more, you thought. Nothing mattered anymore, you mustered every ounce of strength you could to break away from the hacker, who seemed to easily release you from his grasp.     

            Your throat was on fire and you soon realized you had been screaming. Your senses started coming back to you as you staggered toward where he fell ignoring the Hacker, Zen, and Yoosungs looks of disbelief. However you didn’t get far, what felt like an eternity was only a second.

            A man wearing sunglasses and bright blue locks came rushing through the elevator doors leading a swarm of men in helmets and protective vests.

            V.

            Immediately the men ran toward the Hacker who seemed to have given up his fight as they tackle him to the ground. Zen and Yoosung were still in shock but cried out in unison “V!!”

            He spares a look at them and nodes before leading a smaller team of men behind him toward you. The men swarmed around you as one started messing with the wires connected to the attached bomb. V’s face came into view through the chaos.

            “MC, thank God your alright.” You heard him say in a whisper, or was it a whisper? You still couldn’t form a clear thought.

            Ignoring V’s presence, you struggled against the men reaching out your hand to where your fiancé once stood. You struggled with all the power you could muster against the men which caused some of them to have to hold you back, including V. But you didn’t care, this wasn’t reality anyway.

            In your struggling and screaming you heard one of the men cry out “ALRIGHT IT’S OFF BUT IT’S GONNA BLOW!”

            The moment felt like a blur. The vest that was once attached to you was rapidly ripped off of your figure and thrown over the buildings ledge. Everyone on the roof ducked for cover while V and two of the men forced you down, covering your shaking frame.

            The vest burst into a symphony of fire, debris, and smoke in the air. A deafening Boom screamed in your ears as you felt the steaming heat that swept over you like a wave of fire.

            A few moments past and you felt the men stir above you, they returned to there feet swiftly with the two men leaving to assist the ones dealing with the hacker, who’s face was now glued to the ground in defeat.

            V stayed by you however, he said something but you didn’t pay attention. You laid there staring up at the stars and moon that betrayed you. When the stars started to blur together and a sob escaped your numb throat, you decided to trust the villainous hope that pledged the back of your mind. Maybe you had been imagining it? He was the smartest man you knew, so maybe he planed the fall? He could have landed on his feet like Elizabeth or any cat would?

            You had to confirm it for yourself.

            Slowly, you attempted to get up, V rushed to help you which you neither accepted nor ignored. V put your arm around his shoulder and his around your waist holding you up as you numbly walked, leading the two of you toward the edge.

            You where one step away from looking down toward the truth. Zen and Yoosung appeared by your side in a second with tear stained faces, all you could make out from their blubbered speech was a couple _I’m_ sorry’s and _he loved you_ ’s. You then noticed their attention drift from you towards V, who Zen wasted no time in informing.

            You couldn’t see V’s face but you could feel his grip on you loosen. You slipped out of his hold and made the extra step alone. Your hands griped the edge of the building till your knuckles turned white. You were absolutely terrified of looking down and what you might find. You needed to know if the venomous hope that filled the cracks of your despair were correct, that he wouldn’t actually leave you like this.          

            Slowly you tilted your head over the edge, the smoke from the bomb blurred your vision but you could make out a small truck. It was parked in front of the buildings entrance, it seemed to be filled with trash…? You also noticed the ambulances that consumed the street below you. You leaned over the rim slightly to get a better look, your attention was brought to a stretcher holding a dark figure disappearing into one of the ambulances. You watched as the vehicle raced down the street that seemed so small to you.            

            You watched intently as the ambulance left your vision, was that him…? Was he in that ambulance? Was he…ok…?

            You let more of the toxic hope seep into your thoughts. You felt a hand on your shoulder, leaning your head to look at it’s owner you saw Zen’s Amber red eyes looking at you with a small hopeful smirk. You couldn’t allow yourself to relax however, not until you saw him with your own eyes.

            You hadn’t noticed Yoosung and V had moved to sit beside you, holding the same expression as Zen. You felt your head spin as your surroundings blurred, he had to be ok…he had to be.

            You stood up on your wobbly legs and set your target on the elevator, determined to confirm with your own eyes his well being. You cursed as you felt yourself losing consciousness, you could hardly feel V and Zen holding you up or hear Yoosungs nervous chatter. Your body felt heavy, your legs gave out first and then soon your eyes. Just before you lost consciousness you saw a herd of figures with white coats rushing out of the elevators toward the four of you.

            You tried to fight, to reach the elevator and find Jumin, but your body refused, and your eye’s fell shut as you let the darkness consume you.

       

 

**Jumin POV**

 

            My head was throbbing as I slowly regained consciousness. My first realization was this wasn’t my bed, slowly I opened my eyes blinded by the yellow lights above as I scanned the room. There was an IV attached to my arm, an empty chair next to the bed and a large window showcasing the bright city.

            I was at a hospital…? But why?

            I wiped the sleep from my eyes and ventured to sit up, only to be greeted with a sharp pain coming from my side. I lifted up my shirt to reveal my torso covered in a large white bandage. Memories began to flood my mind, _that’s right…I jumped._

_How am I even alive right now?!_

But I didn’t have time to dwell on that thought because everything started to spin.

            _Where is she?!_

Ignoring the intense ache of my side I jumped out of the hospital bed, ripped off the IV’s and stormed out the room. I was desperately searching for anything, any clue to show me she was living and breathing.  

            The hall was vacant, there was a hospital room every few steps I took. Frantically I started scanning the windows in search for her “Y/Hair Color” locks, for any trace of her existence.

            I didn’t need to go far before I spotted her peaceful form resting on one of the snow white beds. Wasting no time, I opened the door and was by her side in mere seconds. I could hear the faint beeps echoing off the monitor indicating her heart beat. I sighed in relief, I wasn’t going to lose her. It was alright, _she_ was going to be alright. 

            Gently I reached my hand to hold hers., immediately feeling her warmth consume my icy palms. I heard someone else in the room but I couldn’t take my eye’s off her, I was afraid she’d slip through my grasp again.   

            “U-um sir? Visitor hours have passed…” a small but firm voice said from across the room. Still watching her sleeping figure, I whispered “She’s my fiancé, let me see her.” I seemed to have won the small argument because the next thing I heard was the door shutting.

            I studied her face like it was my first time witnessing an extravagant painting with all the answers to my life. Guilt swept over me as my eye’s rested on the deep cut on her cheek. I had all the money in the world and yet, I couldn’t save her from the horrors of that night. I prayed for what felt like the billionth time for her forgiveness.    

            Gradually I lifted my other hand to caress her cheek, gently rubbing my thumb over her wound. It wasn’t long before her eyelids fluttered beautiful “Y/Eye Color” orbs into view.

            “My darling…” I said with a massive smile and tears swelling in my eyes.

            She blinked a couple more times before her eye’s grew big, quickly she sat up. And with tear filled eyes her hand flew up to cover her mouth in disbelief.   

            “Ju-Jumin!” She choked out before taking her hand and placing it gently on my cheek ignoring the tears falling from her eyes when she whispered full of confusion and joy “It’s you, your alive…”

            I held her hand caressing my cheek and moved my forehead to rest against her own, in a desperate voice I whispered “Please, please forgive me…I’ll protect you from now on. You’ll never go through the horrors of that night again, I promise. I’ll make this up to you anyway I can just please…forgive me…”

            I heard a sob escape her lips before a series of tears made their way down her cheeks, it pained me so much to see her cry. Pulling her into my chest I wrapped my arms tightly around her, “I’m sorry…Shh it’s alright, MC nothing is going to hurt you ever again. I promise.”

            After a moment her sobs calmed down, I pulled her away from my chest and started kissing the remaining tears rolling down her face. Causing a giggle to erupt from the girl, which in turn, caused me to chuckle as well.

            She took a deep breath, “Jumin, please, don’t you _dare_ ever do that again. I was so scared…it’s not your fault I was kidnapped…but please don’t risk your own life to save me…” She said her “Y/Eye Color” pools staring into mine.

            All I could do was smile at her, “MC, I would jump off a billion buildings, if it meant you could be happy.” She smiled back at me and chuckled “Well, that wouldn’t make me happy so don’t do that.” I acted relieved as I grinned “Aye aye captain!” causing her to giggle even more.

            After her chuckles subsided she looked at me again, now with a curious face “But…how? How did you survive that fall?”  

            I sighed, I wasn’t quite sure myself. But I had a theory, “I think…I think I landed in the garbage truck…? It softened my landing that’s for sure. I think Assistant Kang ordered it to be moved there, and also the ambulances as well. Both saved my life, I should thank her.” I saw her nod profusely, she always encouraged me to show my gratitude towards others. Which I had to admit, they seemed to appreciate it. But something was still bogging my mind, “I faintly remember hearing a substantial explosion from above me…it wasn’t the...”

            “Bomb…? I’m afraid it was.” She finished my thought, I could feel my eyes grow wide, with urgency in my tone I uttered “They got it off you in time? Are you hurt anywhere?!”

            She giggled at this “No no everyone was fine; V was actually the one who saved us all. He showed up just after you fell with a team of people who knew how to defuse a bomb. I’m not sure how he knew there was a bomb there but…”

            I was relieved to hear that she was alright and nobody was hurt. But this did spark my curiosity, I remembered the text Luciel sent earlier, “Oh that’s right, V went to Rikas apartment to try and find clues on the Hacker…I guess the bomb was the same one from the apartment. He must have put the pieces of the puzzle together and brought a bomb squad to you.” She looked at me with understanding “Oh, that makes sense then we should thank him as well.” I nodded in agreement.

            I squeezed her hand in my own, staring into her deep “Y/Eye Color” orbs before whispering “I won’t let this happen again, MC. I promise, nothing bad will happen to you.”

            She looked back at me with that smile I never got used too, slowly I closed the distance between us, careful not to overstep boundary’s. I gently pressed my lips to hers, immediately feeling her leaning into the kiss.

            After a moment we broke apart, I took the opportunity to whisper “You are my universe” and in an almost inaudible voice she replied “I love you too Jumin.”

            I went in for another kiss.

 

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story!! Let me know what you thought of it (*^▽^*) next chapter will be the epilogue!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Y/Eye Color = Your eye color

 

 

**MC POV**

           

            You were comfortably sitting on the couch reading, Elizabeth on your lap, when you heard the door open. Within seconds you were holding Elizabeth and greeting the man at the door with a sweet smile “Welcome home honey!” you exclaimed with joy evident in your voice.

            The mans cold metallic eyes softened immediately upon seeing you, his expression loving as he voiced “I’m home, my darling.” He planted a light kiss on your forehead, then your nose, then his soft lips met yours as sparks of electricity went off within you.

            They two of you were interrupted by a series of meows coming from the snowy feline in your arms. You both giggled as Jumin rubbed the cats head “Haha did you have a fun day with MC Elizabeth?” The cat simply purred at his touch. The boy lifted his gaze up towards you with a mischievous grin.

            You yelped in surprise as the dark haired boy picked you up bridal style, “Ju-Jumin!” you voiced in surprise. He responded with a chuckle, tightening his grip as he made his way toward the couch you had been on previously.

            You fit perfectly in his lap as he sat down, Elizabeth journeyed out of your embrace to peacefully rest beside the two of you. You wrapped your arms around your fiancés neck giving him a light peck on the cheek. You giggled as his face grew a dark shade of pink, “How was your day Jumin?” you asked in a warm voice.

            He responded by pulling you closer, resting his chin on your head as you nuzzled into his neck. “Well, work was as usual, annoying but nothing particularly exciting. But Jihyun did stop by today, he had news about the hacker.” You felt his arms arms tighten protectively around you as he continued, “Apparently, when we thought we had resolved the mint eye issue, we were mistaken. There was a missing person who was never accounted for, Kim Dong-hyun.” You were surprised at the unfamiliar name, pulling the pieces together you questioned, “The hacker? His name is Dong-hyun?” You could feel your lovers sigh as he replied “Yes, the details aren’t clear on how he was able to avoid being caught and receiving treatment. Jihyun said after they removed the drugs from his system, they found that he had overdosed upon realizing Mint Eye had lost its battle. After he was aware of the situation, he sought out to seek revenge on the RFA, we were the first targets. Apparently once Dong-hyun was sober he said he didn’t want to hurt anybody, and he felt guilty for putting us through that hell. I don’t trust anything he says, but he seems to be recovering well. Jihyun said it’s up to us whether we press charges, I told my lawyer to take care of it however so you don’t have to worry.”

            You felt relived with Jumins words, but you also felt strange. That night in the rose garden was an absolute nightmare, a terror you wouldn’t easily forget. But if Dong-hyun wasn’t consciously aware of his actions should he really be charged? You knew Jumin better then anyone that he didn’t just tell his lawyer to “take care of it.” You knew that, if Jumin had his way, Dong-hyun would be excommunicated from this, and surrounding, countries unless someone stopped him. You gathered your courage as you voiced your opinion, “Jumin, why don’t we let him off with a warning? It was the drugs that made him to it, he seems guilty enough already.”

            He moved away from the embrace, raising his hand to gently lift your chin to fully gaze into your eyes, “How could I forgive someone who’s aim was to harm you? MC, I lose it when a man looks at you the wrong way, how am I supposed to stay calm about this and let him walk free?”

            You sighed as you saw the determination in his eyes, “Jumin, just consider it ok? For me?” His eyes softened at the request, “Of course, if it would make you happy, I’ll consider it more before anything’s decided.”

            Beaming up at him you awarded the boy with a quick peck on the nose, causing his features to break out in an adorable smile. You took the opportunity to playfully ask a question you already knew the answer to, “More importantly! How’s your tummy doing?” Before the dark haired boy could respond you wasted no time in tickling his stomach. Laughter erupted from his lips as he tried to voice in-between laughs, “M-MC haha n-no haha it’s fine-hahaha” However your attack didn’t last long, he seized your arms holding them up in the air. His cheeks where tinted pink and a smile was still plastered upon his features as he stared at you with deep metallic eyes. He stayed there for a moment, gazing into your eyes, until he slowly leaned in to meet your lips. His lips gently graced yours at first, causing you to crave him more. You leaned into the embrace, instantly feeling the pressing of his soft lips against yours. You deepened the kiss, escaping from his grasp you wrapped your arms around his figure letting your hands run through his hair. His hands traveled down your side, resting in the indent of your waist, pulling you closer to him before proceeding to seek revenge in tickling you. You squealed as you laughed through the kiss, which only fueled his tickling even more as he smiled through the kiss as well. You tried stopping him but to no avail your cries were masked behind your addictive laughter.

            A moment passed and the dark haired boy decided he’d had enough revenge for the time being. Through tinted cheeks and lingering giggles you stated “Jumin you jerk” earning you a triumphant smirk from the boy. Suddenly, he moved so that he was laying on the couch now bringing you down with him. He pulled you close to his chest resting his chin on your head, “Hmm but I’m _your_ jerk of course.” He said in a slight mumble. You replied with a small chuckle, you could almost feel his gin though you couldn’t physically see it. You began to feel sleep take it’s hold on you with the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the soft pets he gave your hair. In his arms you felt happy, safe, and loved. Before you drifted into the sea of sleep you whispered into his chest,

“ _And I love my jerk_.”

 

**Jumins POV**

           

            This was it, today was the day. My life will never be the same after today. I’d be lying if I hadn’t dreamt of this day since the first time I met her, with her glittering “Y/Eye Color” orbs containing an infinite universe within their small frames. I would still lose myself in their loving gaze, and knowing that after today those shinning “Y/Eye Color” eyes will be beside me for the rest of my life, created a sense of joy I never thought possible.  

            I secretly cursed whoever created the thoughtless rule that the groom wasn't to see the bride before the wedding. Due to all the preparations I haven’t seen her in over a day, the most time we’ve been separated since she went abroad to America. I was itching to hear her voice, to feel her touch, to just _see_ her would be enough. But my efforts went to waste as Zen stopped all my futile attempts to see her.

            The preparations and grooming were a blur, Zen went to work styling my hair as Yoosung, Luciel and Jihyun joked while readying themselves beside me. My concentration was compromised as thoughts of her plagued my mind, _will I make her happy? What if I’m not a good husband? Am I even ready for this?_

            The wedding was about to begin, Zen, Yoosung, and Luciel left to do a final check on the wedding arrangements. I took a deep breath, we where still in the groom’s room, but my thoughts were elsewhere. “Jihyun…am I…cut out for this?” I questioned with a small voice asking the thought that poisoned my mind. I was met with his confused gaze “What…?” I continued, “Will I…be a good husband? Will I make her happy? Can…can I really accept this joy that’s eating at my heart…?” there was a moment of silence before the blue haired boys face broke out in a wide smile as he questioned, “Jumin, when you asked her to marry you, she said yes right?” I was confused at his sudden question but nodded in agreement. “And when you lost Elizabeth, she stayed by your side the whole time right?” I nodded in agreement again. “And for God’s sake Jumin you jumped off a freaking building for her did you not? Jumin, we all see how much the two of you care about each other. You’ve changed into such a warm and caring person since meeting her, I have no doubt in my mind that the two of you will continue to walk through life, smiling side by side.”

            I felt my eyes water at Jihyuns words, what he said was true. She was my best friend who stood by me, and could warm my heart with the simplest of things. I felt glad Jihyun was able to stand by me on this day as well. “Jihyun…thank you.” I said with a warm smile which he also returned.    

            “Alright the weddings about to start! Jumin come on this is your time to shine!” Yoosung chirped in with a smile larger then life itself. I was filled with so many emotions I didn’t have words to describe as I walked down the aisle surrounded by our close friends and family. The wedding was placed at the grape farm we both loved, beautiful grape trees surrounded our small gathering as I stood under the small white gazebo decorated with yellow and pink flowers. Beyond where I stood was a giant lake whose end was out of sight, it’s surface reflecting the suns rays swaying with it’s current. As the wedding took place in the early evening the sun had begun to set as the sky filled with pinks, oranges, and blues. Fairy lights dangling from the trees and above our heads danced in the air against the vibrant orange in the sky. Everything was beautiful.

            I looked out toward the small gathering of close friends and family. Smiling at my father in the front, who’s eye’s seemed to water, looking at me he gave a proud nod to which I returned with a wide grin. I was glad to make him proud. I saw her family, the family of the RFA members, and our dear friends but my eyes rested on the figure seated in the back. I was surprised to see Dong-hyun occupying a seat, his head glued to the ground. It was MC’s idea to invite him as an act of friendship, but I never thought he’d actually come. I was about to avert my gaze before Dong-hyun lifted his head and locked eyes with me. His expression was filled with guilt; it was as if he was asking for forgiveness through a simple gaze. I scuffed at the thought, I could never forgive the horror that Dong-hyun had put us through. Even if MC wanted me to, I could never forgive him. But, I sighed, for her, I would try. I didn’t smile at the man, but I have him a stiff nod. That seemed to be enough for him as his eye’s glossed over and his features broke out into a relieved smile.

            The music began to play as Jihyun, Zen, Luciel, Yoosung, Jaehee, and a couple other friends strolled down the aisle together, ending to stand on either side of me. I watched as Elizabeth the 3rd, dressed in a bright pink bow, came trotting down the aisle with rose pedals coving her completely so that every step she took left a trail of falling red and pink petals.

            Then the song started to play and everyone stood, turning to face the bride.

            I could have spent my whole life preparing for this moment and still be taken aback by her beauty. An angel stood before me, she beamed at me and my heart stopped as I gaped at her in pure awe. My vision began to blur but even my blurred vision couldn’t take away her loveliness. Her gown was simple, laced sleeves resting off her shoulder, the fabric flowed out from her waist making it seem as if she was walking on an ocean of clouds. Her hair swirled behind her head, revealing the features of her face and my breath was taken.

            She beamed at me and our eyes locked for the first time that night. I could feel the tears slowly roll down my cheek as I stared into her “Y/Eye Color” eyes.

            When she reached the gazebo I quickly held both her hands in my own as I stared at her with complete ecstasy. My smile grew even more seeing her stare at me with the same expression. When it came time for our vows, hers were beautiful. I didn’t deserve her or her love yet here I was, I never wanted to forget that moment. Then it came time for mine and my brain had stopped working, I had everything poured out into a letter that I memorized every word and yet, one glace at her and I was blank.     

            I was over come with emotions, just like the night I thought would be out last, I poured everything I was and everything I had into one statement, “MC, I love you.”

            faintly I could hear Zen’s face palm and Luciels stifled snickers but I didn’t mind. Her eye’s swelled with just as much emotion as mine as I said the words.

            “You may now kiss the bride.” The peak of my happiness, was at this very moment. I took her in my arms and pressed my lips to her soft ones instantly feeling her lean into the kiss.

            Underneath the cheers from the people I whispered into the embrace, “I’m so happy, thank you MC.” She replied with a smile, serenading me with her soft joyful giggles. Words simply could not express the pure joy that consumed me, but I settled for the expression that would come the closest,

_“MC, I love you_.”

 

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading and the sweet comments!! I worked hard on this story and it really means the world to me that you enjoy it!! Thank you for riding this roller-coaster with me <3


End file.
